


Pain

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Inspired by Every Idle Word [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: For a moment, he'd hoped....
Relationships: Jazz/Optimus Prime, Jazz/Prowl
Series: Inspired by Every Idle Word [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710028
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Idle Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137384) by Anonymous. 

> Missing scene from Every Idle Word, written with permission. Italics are direct quotes from that fic. You will have to read it for this to make 100% complete sense, but given the content and trigger warnings, I'd also say it will probably make 85%(?) sense if you just think of it as a really dark Ella Enchanted.
> 
> For some reason, my brain wouldn't stop singing Believer by Imagine Dragons while I was trying to write this, hence the title.

_“Prowl, Sentinel is dead,” said Optimus flatly. “And...” he paused, considering his next words. _

* * *

For a moment there, he'd hoped. Maybe Optimus would repeal Sentinel's order. Maybe he could go to Jazz in the morning and say their fight had all been a misunderstanding. Maybe he'd finally be able to feel this thing he'd never felt before, only known what it was because it was the one **feeling** forbidden to him, the only thing his processor aborted with such vengeance.

But, no.

He watched as the mech he loved snuggled up to the person who - knowingly or not - held him by a leash in every sense of the word except the literal.

Optimus was his friend.

He resented him for it. It would be so much easier to hate him.

He turned on his heel and left the rec room, striding purposefully toward his hab and the private washrack within.

He turned the solvent to scalding.

He collapsed against the wall and slid down to the floor.

And he wept.

He was silent at first and then his vents hitched and then **heaved** with every sob, oil leaking down his face faster than he could wipe it away.

That yearning surfaced again. Yearning for companionship... For Jazz' companionship in particular....

He tried to hold onto it but it slipped through his fingers like mercury.

All that was left was his pain, rolling out of him into his field, beating against the walls, pattering on the tile to the tune of steaming solvent.

* * *

_“Then give me a reassurance?” asked Optimus with a rueful grin. “Tell me you think I should approach him, I’ve always been awful at this, you only have to ask Elita—"_


End file.
